


Passing Orbits

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: NASA!verse [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronauts, Drunk Sex (implied), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Luke Lars, famous astronaut and author of the new book 'Skywalker' is on televison. Bodhi Rook, washed-up astronaut candidate, is watching.A quick prompt fill on tumblr:“you’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT” au





	Passing Orbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archival_hogwash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archival_hogwash/gifts).



> This was written for [archival-hogwash](https://archival-hogwash.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr in response to the following prompt: “you’re famous and just got asked if you were ever in love this should be good– WAIT WHAT” 
> 
> Prompt comes from [this lovely list of prompts.](http://cometlesbian.tumblr.com/post/129828512806/reunited-aus)

* * *

Bodhi was comfortable, sprawled out on the couch, feet up on the ottoman. He was half-attending to his phone and half-watching the television when Jyn came out of the kitchen with a plate full of sandwiches and offered him one. 

Bodhi took the sandwich. “You’re the best.”

“You know it.” Jyn sat down on the couch next to him, then slowly tipped over and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Cassian is right there.” Bodhi said, gesturing at Jyn’s boyfriend seated at the kitchen table, head buried in his laptop.

“Well, I’m cold and _you’re_ right here. Deal.” Jyn said.

The television droned in the background, “And next up we have Commander Luke Lars, with his new book ‘Skywalker.’ Commander Lars, it’s good to have you with us.” 

“Call me Luke, please.”

Bodhi stiffened. Normally, that was the sort of reaction he could keep to himself, but with Jyn currently using him as her own personal heater, there really wasn’t much hope of that. Her eyes shot over to the television screen. 

“Ah, shit, he’s an astronaut, isn’t he. I’ll change the channel. We don’t need to listen to one of those jerks.” 

Bodhi grabbed at her arm, “It’s fine, really.”

“You always get sad and withdrawn whenever astronaut things come up.” Jyn said, still reaching for the remote. 

“No, I-” Bodhi was caught off guard as their struggle over the remote nearly upset the tray of sandwiches. He and Jyn paused to set the sandwiches safely to the side. That taken care of, Jyn tossed a grin at him and lunged for the remote again.

As they play-fought, he stammered out, “Really. It’s been - oof - years since I washed out, I’ve put my life back together. I have a nice job now - ow! - flying commercial haulers, I want - ergh - to watch the interview.”

Cassian chimed in from the table, “Let him watch the interview, if he gets sad it’s his own choice.” 

Bodhi would not admit that he was grateful for Cassian’s interference. Certainly not because Jyn currently had him pinned, arm twisted behind his back. Nope. 

Jyn released him, huffing her way over to the other side of the couch and taking the sandwiches with her. She tucked his feet up in his lap. Bodhi finished his sandwich and started rubbing her feet. He refocused back on the screen.

Luke smiled on the television, blue eyes sparkling with laughter at some question the interviewer asked. 

Bodhi found himself smiling in return. 

“You like this guy.” Jyn said. 

Bodhi looked over at her. “Yeah, I guess I do. We went through the candidate program together. He’s one of the good memories.”

* * *

_Beautiful blue eyes sparkling with mischief, holding up a bottle of rum. “Found this in a supply closet. Finders keepers. Want to help me finish it?”_

_Bodhi laughed, pleased and surprised that Luke would come to him with his stolen bounty. “That is a big bottle.”_

_“Well, that’s why I need the help!”_

* * *

“Wait...you went through the program together and he’s a mission commander? He took your spot!” 

Bodhi shook his head. “Luke earned it. He was the best of all of us. Deserves every ounce of fame he gets. I actually started talking to him again recently. Well, emailing.” 

Jyn kicked at his thigh. “You didn’t tell me that.”

“I don’t tell you everything.” 

“You really do. I thought you ‘left that part of your life behind’ and all that.” Jyn said.

Bodhi shrugged, “Yeah, well, Luke’s book came out and I just wanted to write him...I don’t know, congratulations or something. I wasn’t expecting him to write back. We reminisced, argued about proper flight protocols, it was fun.” 

He watched as Jyn shared a significant glance with Cassian, who had looked up from his laptop and been watching them both intently. 

Bodhi flushed slightly. “What? Stop staring at me.”

“You have to admit this is unusual. I knew you for a year before I found out you were an AsCan. You never talk about it.” Cassian said, slowly choosing his words. “It’s surprising, that’s all.” 

Bodhi declined to answer, and went back to the television screen. 

“So,” the interviewer said, leaning in, “in the book you talk quite a bit about the nuts and bolts of becoming an astronaut, and we know all about your professional life. What about your personal life? Any lucky significant other?” 

Luke turned a little pink, and the audience laughed appreciatively. 

Bodhi chuckled, “This should be good.” 

“Ah, no, nobody at the moment,” Luke said, shaking his head. 

The interviewer pressed, “Well, what about the past? Ever been in love?” 

Luke flushed more.

* * *

_“And that is why you should never play strip poker with Wedge Antilles. I still haven’t gotten my pants back.” Bodhi looked up, laughing, “Good lord, Lars, you’re red as a stop sign!”_

_“It’s the rum.” Luke said quickly, taking a swig from the bottle to emphasize his point._

_“Right. The rum.” Bodhi snapped his fingers, “And here I was hoping you were picturing me racing down the hallway naked as the day I was born, all because that bastard Antilles had pocket aces.”_

_Bodhi didn’t try to stifle the delight that ran through him as Luke turned even redder._

* * *

Luke always had blushed easy. He was red up to his ears, now. 

“I see why you like him. He’s even more awkward than you.” 

Bodhi grumbled as he listened to Luke’s answer. 

“I was, once.” Luke said, face turning wistful. 

“Oooh.” Jyn said, leaning forward. Bodhi had to stop himself from doing the same. 

“What happened? Can’t imagine anyone would turn down Commander Lars!” The interviewer said, laughing. 

Luke shook his head, looking a little sad. “I wasn’t Commander Lars at the time. Just a scared kid who somehow managed to make it into the Astronaut Candidate Program. He saw right away how terrified I was. I wouldn’t have made it through the first month without him.” Luke shook his head slightly, coming out of whatever nostalgic past he had fallen into. He smiled at the interviewer. “I don’t mind telling you now that I had the worst crush on him for months. Could barely talk to him. Very embarrassing at the time, though.”

* * *

_Luke’s eyes were starting to grow glassy. His head was tossed back and he made a happy humming sound in the back of his throat. Bodhi’s eyes were drawn down the long line of Luke’s throat, resting on the hint of collarbones that peeked through his unbuttoned uniform shirt._

_“Can’t believe we’re about to be astronauts,” Luke said._

_Bodhi felt loose-limbed and warm but some of that was stripped away as Luke reminded him of their impending graduation. Making it out of the program was no guarantee that they’d actually go to space. They’d know for sure soon, one way or another._

_Luke continued, “We’ve come a long way since the first meeting. Never would have made it through the first month without you, you know that? I was so scared I could puke and you just sat me down and said, ‘It’s okay to be terrified, but kick ass anyway.’ I can’t even tell you how many times I was repeating that in my head as we went through.”_

_Bodhi laughed, brushing off Luke’s praise._

* * *

Bodhi’s mouth went dry. For once, Jyn didn’t seem to pick up immediately on his distress. 

“Did it ever go anywhere?” the interviewer asked. 

“Well, I told him I loved him, once.” Luke said, smiling at the memory.

* * *

_Luke looked back up, his eyes shining. “I just, you are great. Bodhi. Great. I love you so much, man. You got me through.”_

_Bodhi grinned at Luke. He knew the adoration was mostly fueled by alcohol, but he still felt giddy, “You are so drunk. I am probably so drunk.”_

_Luke giggled. “Just drunk enough to make bad decisions.” Luke leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Bodhi’s. Bodhi froze, eyes widening. Luke made a sad noise and started to pull back, Bodhi grabbed at the back of Luke’s neck and tugged him in again._

_Bodhi kissed around Luke’s mouth, darting his tongue in when Luke gave him the opening. They both tasted like spiced rum and Bodhi felt himself grow even drunker on the moaning noises Luke was making._

_Luke broke away, leaning up against Bodhi’s ear to whisper, “Wanna go back to my room?”_

_Bodhi groaned._

_“Is that a yes?” Luke asked._

_Bodhi leaned back and met Luke’s eyes. “Yes.”_

* * *

“And, well, he seemed to like the idea. We had...ah, what’s the ‘public broadcasting’ way of putting it,” Luke grinned. “we had a lovely evening together.” 

The interviewer let out a small chuckle. Luke nodded at her, conspiratory. But then, the grin slowly fell off his face. “But, like I said, I was young, and I was cruel without meaning to be. I wound up getting something he wanted very much and I expected him to be happy for me. That was unfair of me.” 

* * *

_Bodhi woke up abruptly. There was a shrieking, ringing noise next to him that bored right through his skull and shoved pins into his already aching brain. All he wanted was silence. The piercing ring sounded again and Bodhi reached up, covering his ears._

_The ringing stopped. Bodhi removed his hand cautiously just in time to hear someone say, “This is Lars.”_

_Oh. Right. Luke. Bodhi opened his eyes and was treated to the feast of Luke’s bare back to him, knobs of his spine trailing down into a truly magnificent ass. Bodhi reached out his hand and lazily traced his fingers down the line of Luke’s back. Luke shuddered._

_Luke’s voice, bleary but full of excitement said, “Yes. Yes, Sir. Of course. Immediately.”_

_Luke hung up his phone and spun around in bed with entirely too much enthusiasm for someone who had chugged down half a bottle of rum the night before. “It’s official, NASA is my next tour of duty!”_

_Luke threw his arms around Bodhi. Bodhi felt anxiety claw up in his throat. He wanted to be happy for Luke. He did. But._

_Bodhi knew he wouldn’t be getting the same call. He had known the whole time, really. Luke was exceptional, Bodhi was average. NASA didn’t need average pilots._

_Feeling trapped and fighting down a nausea that really didn’t have much to do with his hangover at all, Bodhi untangled himself and managed to get out, “Oh, yeah, I should probably...go charge my phone.”_

_He grabbed his clothes as quickly as he could and left._

* * *

The interviewer made a sad noise. “We all regret some things when we are younger.” 

Luke nodded, “I try to learn from the lesson. Treat people better now. Kinder. Even though it didn’t work out, I still think about him a lot, and I’m so grateful.” 

The interviewer nodded, “Thank you for sharing that with us.” 

Jyn yawned. “Someone else in the program, huh. You know who he’s talking about?” 

Bodhi made a choking noise. 

Jyn’s eyes snapped to him. “No.” 

“What?” asked Cassian, head back in his laptop.

“Bodhi fucked the golden boy astronaut who stole his pilot slot.” 

Cassian looked up and arched his eyebrows at Bodhi.

Bodhi covered his face with his hands. 

“Sounds like you broke his heart,” Jyn added.

“He was drunk!” Bodhi blurted out, “He was drunk and tripping over himself and said, ‘I love you, man.’ He I-Love-You-Man’d me! That doesn’t count for anything!”

“You have some strong feelings about this.” Cassian said. 

Bodhi’s voice rose to a yell, “Well of course I do, _I loved him too_.” 

The room was silent after he said that. Bodhi muttered, “I need to go,” and made a break for his room. Jyn and Cassian didn’t follow him. 

Bodhi pulled out his phone and pulled up the email exchange he’d been having with Luke. Before his courage failed him, he started typing.

> Dear Luke,
> 
> I saw your recent interview, and I have some quibbles with how you recounted our time together. 
> 
> DRUNKENLY SLURRING “I LOVE YOU, MAN” DOES NOT COUNT AS A DECLARATION OF FEELINGS. 
> 
> Then again, I guess need to give you credit for saying anything at all. I certainly never did. And then I ran away. I’m sorry. 
> 
> I’d like the chance to discuss this oversight with you further. Maybe over dinner. My treat? 
> 
> Bodhi

Bodhi quickly mashed the send button before he could change his mind. He threw his phone across the bed and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

That was dumb. He shouldn’t have. Luke was famous, and busy, and a long way away from the scared AsCan who might have actually needed Bodhi in his life-

The phone chimed. Bodhi scrambled for it. 

Luke’s reply email was one line long.

> It’s a date.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write! I do like these two. 
> 
> Things that didn't really make it into the fic: Bodhi and Luke were both military pilots, Luke was Air Force, Bodhi was Navy. Shortly after Bodhi received the news that he was not going to be assigned to NASA after completing the candidate program he resigned his commission and transitioned to civilian life. He met Jyn during that time, and met Cassian a little later when Jyn started dating him. Bodhi and Jyn are roommates, while Cassian lives there 85% of the time but still keeps his own place. Bodhi and Jyn basically horribly dysfunctional siblings who love each other very much.
> 
> Also, I probably got the astronaut stuff terribly wrong, but, while writing this I learned all sorts of interesting Space People Facts. Like the fact that you get kicked out of the Astronaut Candidate program if you can't learn basic Russian. That was almost a plot point. :) 
> 
> Hey...guess what? [I’m on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson) Right now I'm back to working on Bodhi Lives, my main fic series buuuut, if you want to toss me a prompt I know I'll need to take a break again in the future.


End file.
